Question: Ashley is a farmer. She plants $2$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has $11$ tomatoes. How many tomatoes did Ashley plant in the field?
Solution: The number of tomatoes that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of tomatoes planted in each row. The product is $2\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 11\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $2\text{ rows of tomatoes} \times 11\text{ tomatoes per row} = 22$ tomatoes